User blog:Gruvias/Brandon's lair, Krew cracks, and Fangirl attacks
Lizzy: 'Now insert everyone! ''(Everyone comes into the room of Brandon's) 'Kieran: '''Why do we keep going into everybody's rooms? '''Lizzy: '''Beats me. There just better not be no Natsu shrine. ''(Gegi and Tori laugh) '''Lizzy: '''HEEEEEY! '''Kieran: '''We're a dysfunctional bunch eh? '''Yazzy: '''Oh yeah. '''Ash: '''It gets more and more dysfunctional by adventure it seems. '''Tori: '''ONLY BECAUSE PIMPKUN REJECTED MY ADVANCES! '''Ash: '''MAKOTO IS GAAAAAY! '''Kieran: '''GOU-CHAN! '''Damian: ''(Crying) REI-CHAN! '''Gegi: '''AND HARU IS ON THE SAME TEAM AS MAKOTO! If you catch my drift. '''Ash: '''I did. '''Gegi: '(Starting to cry) ''But he's gay. '''Kieran: '''Then I fainted in front of Yurippe and Kanade! And then Erza thinks when I was hitting on her it was actually Lyon himself. I'm glad I actually didn't hit on Lucy LIZZY WOULD BLAME ME FOR MAKING HIM TO BE A NALU LOVE RIVAL SHE ALREADY THOUGHT I TRIED MAKING LYRZA A THING WHICH MAKES ABOUT AS MUCH SENSE AS PUTTING HER WITH GRAY, OR GRAY WITH MEREDY OR SHERRY OR FOR SOME REASON SHACKING UP RISE WITH KANEKI KEN I DON'T KNOW BUT THAT LAST ONE SOUNDED TERRIBLE. '''Ash: '''TOO FAR KIERAN! I know you're in rant mode but that's TOO FAR! '''Kieran: '(Sobbing a stream of tears) ''AND TO TOP IT OFF JERZA ISN'T CANON AND I DIDN'T MEET JELLAL! '''Yazzy: '(Joining Kieran in the cry fest)''WELL I DIDN'T MAKE GRUVIA CANON SO '''Lizzy: '''Well at least I got some husbando action. ''(Starting to cry) ''I'm still pissed NaLu isn't canon either. MASHIMA IS SUCH A 'TEASE! 'HE MADE NATSU KISS HAPPY! '''Tori: '(Crying) ''Happy's lips should only touch mine. '''Yazzy: '''You and that cat. '''Tori: '''Do you wanna be treading dangerous waters Yazzy?! '''Yazzy: '''If don't tread dangerous waters. I swapped bodies with one who makes dangerous water. '''Ash: '(Crying) ''We've only went to 4 animes. '''Kieran: '''MY HAREM! ''(Da Krew starts crying) Brandon: '''Cue the Krew starting to crack. '''Cam: '''PULL IT TOGETHER! IT'S GONNA BE BETTER IN THE END! BY THE WAY I'll be making my own ice with you know. '''Gegi: '''WHAT YOU SAY CAM? '''Cam: '''Uhhhh. '''Yazzy: ''(In Yandere mode) CAM YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU EVER SAID THAT! YA HEAR ME?! JUVIA LOCKSER DOES NOT NEED A LOVE RIVAL, GEGI AND I DON'T NEED THAT SAME ONE! IT'S ONE THING GRAY ACTUALLY HAD THE LOVE RIVAL BUT SUUUUUURE ADD ONE TO THE MIX! I SWEAR I COULD JUST - - I'LL JUST - - ''(Cam stumbles as Gegi pulls out the rope as Yazzy pins him down) Lizzy: 'Ahem. Well you're safe of a Natsu shrine now. '''Brandon: '''LIZZY NO! ''(Lizzy opens the doors. Her face in shock as it's a shrine dedicated to none other than Natsu Dragneel. Lizzy closes the doors and goes into Yandere mode) 'Yazzy: '''Uh-oh. '''Lizzy: '''I WARNED YOU ABOUT THE SHRINE BRANDON! I WARNED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''(Lizzy goes into the closet and destroys the shrine. Part by part and piece by piece. Everyone is scared as Lizzy comes out and has Brandon and slaps him many times) '''Lizzy: '''I HAVE SAID IT OVER 791 TIMES! ALMOST AS MANY TIMES KIERAN HAD SAID IT WITH HIS WAIFUS GIVE OR TAKE. I'VE SAID IT WITH ARMIN ARLERT, TAICHI YAEGASHI, NAGISA HAZUKI, MOMOTARO MIKOSHIBA, AKASAKA RYUUNOSUKE, RYUUJI TAKASU, LYON VASTIA, HARU YOSHIDA, KAORU HITACHIIN, KEI TAKASHIMA, YUUTA TOGASHI AND TAKAYA ABE. MINE! ALL MINE! NATSU DRAGNEEL IS MINE! I WILL BURN YOU INTO OBLIVION FOR YOUR DISGUSTING ACT! THAT'S MY FIRE DRAGON THAT ONLY I AND LUCY HEARTFILIA CAN IRON FIST NOT YOU, NOT RED, NOBODY ELSE! I MEAN IT NOBODY FREAKING ELSE! I'LL GO TAIGA ON YOU GOT ME?! '''Kieran: '''She does that to me with everything. '''Ash: '''Oh my god chill everyone. Cam do not provoke Yazzy and Gegi, Brandon you literally had to. You might have surpassed Kieran in this. '''Red: '''At least Lizzy didn't kick my ass. '''Lizzy: ''(Grabbing Red by the collar)'' Try something and you will regret it. (Lizzy puts on her tsundere face and folds her arms in a huff) 'Lizzy: '''What are y'all waiting for? Next Christmas let's go to more rooms! ''(Lizzy jumps into the portal) '''Damian: '''Oh Lizzy. '''Kieran: '''That escalated quickly. '''Yazzy: '''Say it. '''Cam: '''No. '''Yazzy: '''Say it or I WILL REPEAT IT. '''Cam: '''I'm sorry I almost got in the way of your OTP. '''Yazzy: '''Good. '''Kieran: '''Will I ever get with a waifu? '''Ash: '''He asks oh so desperately. '''Kieran: '''HEY! Category:Blog posts